fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fat Man Spoon
User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 1<------- First Archive. User Talk:Fat Man Spoon/Archive 2<------- Second Archive. Previous page was too long,and had to be archived.Also Who the hell is Marrisnakov? Mr.Wolf 12:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Nitty's Epic Tale of Woe. Huckleberry. It's the state fruit of Montana. And it can be made into an excellent moisturizer. We went to every last damn gift shop in the state looking for it. Did I miss much? Nitty 00:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. Porter's a-speaking Sandskrit and Precursor again. Seems simple enough, and the people seem to have taken an interest. We just need one of those fancy duty boxes, and we should be good to go. Nitty 00:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It smells nice. And Mum had to get a bottle for Grandma, but didn't bother to share the 7 bottles she already bought. Yeesh... Nitty 00:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Saturday we leave, so we should be back Sunday. My cats are probably dying without me. Nitty 00:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Jango probably ate the rest of them. Some "vacation" this is. Nitty 00:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) That's re-goddamn-diculous! Nitty 01:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I love you too, Spoon. And Bay. Am I a polygamist now? Nitty 01:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What preist is going to preside over two marriages? Or to a guy? Nitty 01:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Good, because I'm completly serious. Nitty 01:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Or am I? Really? Nitty 01:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, screw the hide-text shit. I have to go now. And yes, I'm lying. Nitty 01:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Read above statement, but read it TWICE! Pararaptor 13:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello to you too, Spoony. Nitty 15:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) EPIC HALP Grizzly called me his friend! Omigosh omigosh omigosh! Nitty 15:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I KNOW!!! It's because I figured out his seekret. THE 3-D COUGAR HEAD MAKES IT SO!!! Nitty 15:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... how do I know that you know that he doesn't know that I know what he knows? Nitty 15:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If your scared of grizzly then your lucky you never met my high-scholl gym teacher. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The fuck's with Wolf's siggy? Eh, who cares? The project's a right piece o' work, huh? Well, enough questions, I gotta run. Don't let Porter take my project! Nitty 16:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) What we need We need to make better templates,like [http://left4dead11ty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Weapons THIS] Fiedoggist High Priest 18:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Where'd you go? Nitty 21:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'm making an idiot out of myself with the PAGENAME template. Nitty 21:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Could you describe video to me as my mobile broadband doesn't like youtube Sasquatch99 22:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Just downloaded to my phone. it's EPIC!! who's it buy? Sasquatch99 22:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Why is nudity frowned upon in your nation??? Sasquatch99 22:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh right. at least your not a benevolent dictatorship like sasquatch99 ;) Sasquatch99 22:53, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i followed the link off your user page and voila! the dictatorship of sasquatch99 was born! Sasquatch99 22:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.nationstates.net/nation=sasquatch99 that should work, hopefully. Sasquatch99 23:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's a small region unlike yours. doesn't it have like 3000 countries of summit. mine has 18. Sasquatch99 23:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) When i joined, i could of gone to the mafia or joined up with drunkish irish and scottish guys... wish i'd gone with drunken guys. Sasquatch99 23:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In Eleventy related talk, is everyone cool with all the music i've added to the music list? Sasquatch99 23:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh right, ok, i'll just stop putting songs in as no-one cares ;) Sasquatch99 23:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Kitty cat pictures! 00:17, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Which guy? --Sasquatch99 00:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If you mean the guy in the video you put on my page then yeah, lay it on me. Sasquatch99 00:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ausir is warming up his ban hammer on the vault wiki, as they insulted people. ;) Sasquatch99 00:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i'll check it out later on as i can't really multi-task on this internet connection. also found this mcdonalds pic. Sasquatch99 00:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Cool man. in unrelated news, i've got oblivion back and a pre-order for the fallout GoTY. Sasquatch99 00:44, 16 August 2009 (UTC) awesome. did you get the surivial pack download? It's bitch hard in single player. don't get cut off from anyone. Sasquatch99 00:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Was it new or second hand, cos if it was new, you've been robbed if it was more then the normal copy as the download off LIVE is free as i got it. Sasquatch99 00:58, 16 August 2009 (UTC) or right. my best time on survival is 2mins 30secs on my own... died by being punched by a tank then pounced by a hunter while the AI were being arseholes and shooting at anything that wasn't killing me. Sasquatch99 01:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 01:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Themes Check the Music List,i added links to the theme songs,well,most of them. Fiedoggist High Priest 14:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) (Ahem) Now that you have played Left 4 Dead,can you go to the Left 4 Dead Eleventy wikia?We could use you,or anyone who has played L4D Fiedoggist High Priest 14:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I can't put my finger on it, but there's somebody out there. xkf95onRgcc Nitty 16:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Something's up, right? Bayo's not especially creeped out, and she made a forum I can't find. WHO'S PAYING WHO?! Nitty 16:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) JIGGLYPUFF! That rat bastard! Nitty 16:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) He's this guy I know, and Kane is his favourite avatar. AND NOW HE STEALS MY... friend. Who happens to be a girl. Nitty 16:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) frame|YOU FOOL! COOKIES ARE A SOMETIMES SNACK! [[User:Nitpicker of the Wastes|Nitty 16:56, 16 August 2009 (UTC)]] Remember, he worships a god called "M'Atra". Nitty 17:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT! I CALLED IT FIRST! Nitty 17:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... let the kiddies have their book. And when they rebel and try to summon "demons", mow 'em down with zero-tolerance and no mercy. Nitty 17:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Even though one of his previous signatures was "That FURRY Bastard"? Nitty 17:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ah yes. It took one complete idiot to show you the logic. Yayz for me! Nitty 17:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I expected nothing less from Grizzle Bear. He's gonna kill everybody. Nitty 17:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, this'll take the wind right out of your confident sails. You edited the Fallout: New Vegas page. You were teh noob. http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Fallout:_New_Vegas#Why_not_Fallout_4.3F Nitty 17:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ... Where is everybody? Nitty 18:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) It's not what I'' did, Spoony, it's what Marris unintentionally made me notice that Zombie did for me. Which will be the catalyst for the Nitty-Bay relationship! Nitty 20:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And now, we just wait for Bay to show up. Nitty 20:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes it does have to do with Xandus. Marris is all in a tizzy over Zombie. Seriously, read some of her posts. She's mad that you guys (Read:75 and Xandus) vandalized the slander on Zombie's "wiki". Nitty 20:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Did you ''read the older posts? Fine, I'll recap. Marris is on Zombie's side now. Dude didn't know why Zombie was banned, so I fetched the link to the Gayonetta page. And I found something. Something that was a stupid idea on Zombie's part. And I can probably use it to get Bay to like me. That's just a bonus, though. Nitty 20:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Marris's page, Spoon. Nitty 20:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Just checked those vids you put up, there all right. i prefer this though. also what's with that cutscene? Sasquatch99 20:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) thumb|300px|right 02:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC)]] You forgot the "to" in the Welcome. Welcome The Vault. Nitty Video:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL Well, I think I'm going to throw out an adminship request soon. I'm decently sure that I'd get it too. Nitty 02:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Where were you when I fixed all the Fallout Tactics perk infoboxes? Or the repair section on the F3 weapon infoboxes? Nitty 02:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) To your palm. While I have a friend. Who is a girl. Which, technically, is a girlfriend. XP Next? Nitty 02:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) That means she is tech savvy. Which is good. Nitty 02:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Friday in and of itself is a TIME PARADOX. She's here, even on days other than Friday. Nitty 03:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I found her. Nitty 03:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) It really is her. Her name's Friday, she is a she, and she calls everybody "newbie". Right here. Nitty 03:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Uhh... I already posted the link. And she said she wasn't a Slaver... Nitty 03:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? Oh, sleep? I gave up on that years ago! Nitty 03:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "Has the Rhopynol been injected into his bloodstream?" As you commanded, my lord. It was done, where's my pay? "Silence." Yes, my lord. Nitty 03:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "It's working! I don't believe it!" Mr. Purkeypile, you must trust my skills. "Never. Speak. My. Name. Again." Eeep! Yes, my lord. "Soon... I will have Fat Man Spoon completely under my control... and then, I will farm his fertile mind, and use his ideas to take over Bethsoft! HAWHAWHAW!!!" As you deserve, sir. Nitty 03:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) He dreams of the fox-woman, my lord. Are we sure the GECK can take the level of graphic expenditure? "It will, or by the holy Urquhart, I'll make it." Of course, my lord. Bethesda will fall. "And Nate Purkeypile will rise! HAWHAWHAW!!!" Ooooh, he's running late to a dinner date. "Pass the popcorn." Nitty 03:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "Oooooh, it's getting good." Avellone can kiss our asses now! Nitty 03:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "... Are you sure it's the fox-woman? This brain isn't very descriptive." Hey, I only made an educated guess based on previous stimuli. And, the screen's all black. Show us something! "... My patience wears thin." Nitty 03:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ... And the Rhopynol was for what? "The unstoppable state blah blah blah orgasm causes thoughts to run rampant. We can collect those thoughts, and build the greatest game ever. AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!" And, with nothing but a black screen and an English guy murring, how are we going to do that? "..." Nitty 03:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, come on, where's the plot twist? After Zeta and Anchorage, we need some fucking plot! "Indeed. Where did the sex turn to screaming?" Nitty 04:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ... oooooh, lovers torn apart turn to vengeance? Pfft... "Somebody sounds like Howard now. Cliche this, cliche that. We need something the player would never see coming." Nitty 04:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Eh, call me a pervert, but I liked the sexings better. "Fucking Frenchies taking the Pitt away from me..." Nitty 04:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) What? "The hell? I thought you hit him with Rhopynol!" I did, he's just not reading the whole post. Sexings! Nitty 04:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) "Oh, good work." Eh, shut up, Nate. I'm in the mood for something gay. <"plips out of existence"> Nitty 04:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC)